Memoires and Battle Scars
by LostProcess
Summary: Basically this is just a series of drabbles I wrote while on vacation. The T is for the first one with Deidara...primarily. XD wordplay Anyway, enjoy!
1. Against A Wall

So, over my vacation I wrote some drabbles, here they are!

This one's about Deidara.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pressed against the wall, nowhere to go. Tongues welded to his skin. The faint smell of strawberries and lace. And yet, not a single feeling of remorse, of sympathy, of aggression. If it were to go on, he would not stop it. If it were to stop, he would not feel regret for not having put in his fair share. He was just a mannequin, pressed and rolled against a wall. His body was numb, blood rushed up and down through his every nerve, but he didn't feel it. No, he didn't feel anything. Not anymore. So he was pressed against a wall, tongues traveling his pale moonlit length, gripping a head full of hair as soft as the finest silk. His back met with the cracks in the wall, molding and sympathizing with them, tracing their curves. For some strange reason he felt a slight warmth coursing through his body. It was a new sensation to him. The feeling of warmth from anything other than a lighter peeling off layers of his skin.

"Don't" he managed to utter before the tongues attacked his mouth.

Pressed against a wall, nowhere to go.


	2. Anticlimactic

This one's from Sasuke to Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's so anti-climactic. You expect me to believe every word, hang onto your lip like a parasite. But if I do, I'll slowly eat away at you, corroding your existence. I'll dig under your flesh and make my home, nesting right in between your heart and your lungs, right in that soft spot that is so hard to reach; the spot the keeps you alive and breathing. And then I'll grow, becoming a large bump in your chest. At first you won't notice me, maybe just the slightest itch or rash. But after a while, you'll notice. And they'll notice. Every single one of them. And after you've given up all hope, I'll explode, gutting out of your chest in a cacophony of blood and sinew. Well, you were the one that wanted me to hang onto your every word, biting onto your vulnerable lip.

And the funniest thing is, there won't be a hole in your chest and nobody will notice. It's so anti-climactic.


	3. The Sun

Okay, so this one's a GaaKiba. This one actually has a song behind it. So, whilst reading this, I suggest you listen to Can't Be Saved by Senses Fail.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Let me have the sun. No filters, no restraints; just let me have the sun." His hands shot up into the air, grasping at the cool moon. They reached for what he could never have, that bright yellow curse of his existence.

"I'm telling you Kiba, it's impossible. You know we can't go out into the sun."

"Yeah," he said, letting his hand fall back onto the cool expanse of grass underneath him, "I know."

Gaara slid closer to him. "Vampires can't exist in sunlight. You gave up that option when you asked me to turn you."

"I know Gaara. Besides, I couldn't live without you. This is the only way we can be together like this." Kiba sat up, looking straight into Gaara's pale eyes. "But I need the sun, Gaara. I can't live without it."

Gaara shook his head. He was still for a minute, then he reached out and grabbed Kiba's wrists. "You can't live with it either. That's the problem, Kiba."

Kiba tried to pull his hands away, but it was useless, Gaara was stronger than him. He suddenly was very angry. "I can't live in the dark forever, Gaara!"

Gaara froze, then he slowly let go of Kiba's wrists. Emotions swirled over his face, before sadness finally took place on it. "Fine." He said the word so softly the breeze almost carried it away before Kiba heard it.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara, but I need this. Even if I die, it's the only way I can live." Kiba leaned over and hugged Gaara. He whispered into his ear: "Hold me until the sun comes up, please?"

Gaara hugged him tighter. "Of course."

A few hours passed, then the sun started to peek out from behind the mountains far from where Gaara and Kiba sat.

"This is it, Gaara." Kiba said, now sitting in Gaara's lap.

Gaara turned his head to face him. "Yeah, it is." He kissed Kiba, tasting salt. He pulled back to see that a single tear had slid off of Kiba's long lashes.

The sun rose three quarters of the way over the mountains. Its rays washed over Kiba and Gaara.

Kiba turned to Gaara, his face peeling from where the sun was hitting it. "I love you, Gaara."

Gaara left arm had already disintegrated. He didn't give it any attention but instead looked into Kiba's eyes. "I love you too, Kiba."

Those were the last words they shared, before they both crumbled into ash and were carried off on the wind.


	4. Moving Day

So's, this is the last one that I wrote.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thump. Thump. THUMP.

"What was that?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto looked down at him and smiled.

"That," he said, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy, "was just this house. It's so old that I wouldn't be surprised if you find any broke floorboards or stairs."

Konohamaru bit his lip. "That's not very comforting, big brother."

Naruto rubbed Konohamaru's head. "Oh come on, there's nothing to be afraid of. Everything here is just fine—and there aren't any monsters." He said, puncturing Konohamaru's next question.

"All right…but I'm gonna search all the rooms just in case!" He threw his bag at Naruto. "Take care of my stuff for me, okay big brother?"

The bag hit him in the face, so he couldn't agree or tell Konohamaru to take care of his own stuff.

He lugged the luggage up to their shared room in the house and threw them on the floor. "There." He said to the empty space. The room was big enough for two people. Naruto saw his side of the room: the half he would get was situated underneath a large window that overlooked the lake next to the house they were moving into. In the corner was a small alcove where he could place his things, so he picked them up from the floor and set them down. "there." He said again, once again to the empty space.

Thump. Thump.

He looked around the room. It was just him. Though he did notice something he hadn't before: in a corner of the room was a closet; its door was shut and a huge paddle-lock hung around the doorknob. Thump. The door creaked against its hinges. Naruto took a step towards the door. Thump. Dust billowed out from underneath the door. Naruto was waling towards the door now, anxious to see just what was behind the door. Thump. Naruto was at the door now, his hand fixed around the doorknob.

CRASH.

Dust flew out towards Naruto, and he felt something wrap its jaws around him.

Meanwhile, Konohamaru was finishing up his tour. He hadn't found anything worth reporting back to Naruto, so he figured he'd just go back to the room that was supposed to be theirs.

Once he was in the hallway, he noticed a giant dust cloud around where the door to their room should be.

"Naruto?" he called out, hoping he'd answer…He didn't get an answer. He ran into the dust cloud.

"RRRAAWWGGHHH!" something screamed. Even to Konohamaru's young mind it sounded bloodthirsty.

The dust cleared, and Konohamaru's eyes grew wide at what he saw.

"Dad?" he asked. For the shape in front of him did resemble his father; but Konohamaru knew it wasn't.

"Gwaghh." It replied, before it brought up a hand with bone-like protrusions sticking out of its fingers, and swung it down on Konohamaru.

"WAKE UP KONOHAMARU!" he heard Naruto yell in his ear.

"Huh?!" Konohamaru said, jerked awake.

"We're here at our new house! Come on, we gotta get inside and check it out."

Konohamaru undid his seatbelt and opened his car door, stepping onto the loose gravel of his new driveway. He was instantly picked up by his dad though.

"How does it look, Konohamaru?" his dad said, running a hand through his hair.

"It looks great…" he said, a bit puzzled.

"Something the matter?" his dad asked, setting him down.

"Nope, nothing." He replied.

"Great, then let's go inside!"

"All right!" he said, mustering up cheerfulness. There was something wrong though. When his dad had run his hand through his hair, he'd noticed something, something white, something sticking unnaturally out of his dads fingers—something very bone-like.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thus ends my vacation drabbles! Back to my regular work!!


End file.
